touch and go
by nina-en-wonderland
Summary: Collection of mini-fics, set to "Imagine Your Favourite Character" prompts from tumblr. Momoi-centric, with some pairings and friendship. -Momoi, Generation of Miracles. Future-fic. (Written July 2013.)
1. Chapter 1

****Akashi/Momoi.****

 **prompt:** _IYFC tickling your feet when they try waking you up._

* * *

There is the _oddest_ sensation on his feet.

It rouses himself from sleep: a kind of scrabbling movement against the soles, alternating with the scrape of something slightly firmer, and it's there he recognizes the alternating sensation of nails and the soft skin of fingers.

He raises his head from his pillow and props it in a hand.

From over his shoulder, Momoi pouts back at him. She's seated back on her haunches, at the end of bed, the palm of one hand now lightly resting against his pad and the other fisting in her sleep shirt. _"You're not ticklish,"_ she says, in a rather accusing manner.

 _What an odd way to wake up._

Without a word, he swiftly rolls over and lunges, bringing her down in a tangle of sheets and squealing laughing as he proved that she, at least, _was_.

* * *

 **Notes:** _I am entertaining thoughts of an Akashi/Momoi future/married life drabble series and it is THE MOST ridiculously cute thing I've ever thought of._


	2. Chapter 2

**Momoi, Generation of Miracles, Kagami.**

 **prompt:** _IYFC_ _hearing that you got bullied, then breaking the kitchen table in frustration while yelling "Lemme at 'em!"_

* * *

Or at least, this is the reaction he expects when he visits Momoi, who happens to be having all the _GoM_ members over for tea, and joins them in listening to her re-accounting her day at the office. The others continue to calmly consume their meal on the _verily intact_ table, and he stares at them with shock and a growing annoyance.

Akashi prevents him from rounding them all up outside so he can try pummel some sense into them by simply inquiring, "and then what happened, Satsuki?"

Momoi promptly replies, "so I punched him in the face" -

and returns the fistbump Aomine offers her. Who turns towards the gaping Kagami and shrugs, "the girl has a killer right hook, you know."

He wisely keeps his mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Momoi, Generation of Miracles.**

 **prompt:** _IYFC punching someone out at a bar for you._

* * *

Being best friends with Aomine Daiki practically her whole life, Momoi Satsuki, of course, knows how to throw a punch.

It is nether here or there whether it's because he had taught her, if she already had had that ability or _that by simply being in conjunction with him_ , she simply just _should_ possess that ability. All that needs to be known is, that the girl herself is capable of _one hell of a right hook._

Not to say that Dai-chan _hasn't_ punched someone out for her, in the many years that they've known each other. ( _And the times that he has and it's really not for her but merely because he could_ \- well, those should just bare no mentioning.) It's just that, whilst she's _fully_ capable herself - when not freezing up in uncertainty of her still physical growth and cloistering gender roles, in the early years - it's still nice to know that she doesn't _always_ have to be and that somebody else will have her back.

 _Still_ , she thinks, sighing and discreetly slipping a wad of cash into the shell-shocked owner's hand with a flash of her bosom _that is not and can not be the reason for all this_ as everywhere descends into a mad bar fight -

 _This is a bit much._

Aomine is laughing madly as he stands atop a table and swings a rather prone body around, catching yet more others and making them fall like dominoes. Murasakibara is smashing heads together like coconuts and inciting panicked, half-hysterical screams of _"Titan! Invasion!"_ Midorima, she's pretty sure, is going to get arrested for _some kind of assassination attemp_ t with the way he's snipering guys with barely visible peanut bits from the counter he's ducked behind.

Kise is threatening to poke the guy's friend's eyes out whilst Kuroko simply stares at original one with his calmest gaze, _and very politely asks if he'd like to keep his,_ _ **bless their hearts.**_

Akashi, when she meets his red and gold eyes, promises retribution with their depths but he too dutifully bottles a goon who gets too near to him.

His ensuing sharp exhale of breathe is rather pointed-

but Momoi cannot help but _smile_ as she watches.

* * *

 **Notes:** The best romance is bromance, haha!


End file.
